Sins and punnishment
by darkmaho
Summary: Yo aquí encerrada en un convento, es error esta relación carnal que hemos hecho, pero como el mayor de los pecados recibiré gustosa el castigo, y como la mente mas morbosa no me arrepentiré de ello… S&S. ACTUALIZACION DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO.
1. sin 1

**nueva creacion, obvio lo de siempre CCS ni sus personajes me pretenecen, son de las CLAMP**

**sin: pecado**

**punnishment: castigo**

**para los q no sepan ingles XD**

**SINS AND PUNNISHMENT **

Yo aquí encerrada en un convento, es error esta relación carnal que hemos hecho, pero como el mayor de los pecados recibiré gustosa el castigo, y como la mente mas morbosa no me arrepentiré de ello…

**SIN 1: "IRREVOCABLE EVENT"**

"_Es pecado arrancarte de los brazos del que amas, pero lo hare con gusto aunque eso me condene…"_

Las campanas del convento repiqueteaban con su sonido lúgubre y monótono, y las monjas internas se dirigían al ala de la iglesia donde la misa debería ser precedida por el nuevo sacerdote, debían deshacerse de la criatura que una de ellas había dado a luz la noche anterior, producto de una violación por parte de su hermanastro.

La mejor alternativa era dársela al cura para que la llevara al pueblo y la dejara al cuidado de algún orfanato, eso, obviamente sin decir nada al respecto y variando la versión de la historia para que el no sospechara ni las acusara de nada.

La monja que había dado a luz a la criatura en cuestión era una mujer de ascendencia japonesa, que por desvaríos de la vida había llegado hasta ese lugar, justo cuando era perseguida por una banda de traficantes de mujeres que buscaban venderla a algún prostíbulo en Norteamérica a cambio de una gruesa suma de dinero por ser una hermosa oriental con rarísimos ojos verdes.

Los años pasaron y el orfanato que se hizo cargo de la criatura no la mostro a ninguno de las personas que deseaban adoptarla, porque la estricta mujer al ver la belleza de la pequeña decidió criarla para poder manipularla y de esta forma casarla con su hijo mayor, aunque este en el momento en que nació la niña ya tuviera 15 años.

En el orfanato había también un pequeño niño de ojos ambarinos y piel trigueña, que había sido dejado por un caminante que lo recogió de la carretera que estaba adyacente al pueblo, lo único que recordaba era su nombre: Li Syaoran.

Era un niño tímido que no hablaba casi y por eso no había sido adoptado, así que cuando ya paso un año desde su llegada, la mujer decidió tomarlo como sirviente de la casa, postrándolo a un nivel inclusive inferior que el de un gusano.

Dormía en un jergón de paja debajo de las escaleras y la ropa que tenia consistía en un montón de harapos sucios y malolientes, que junto a los moretones que tenia siempre producto de los golpes y el poco aseo personal que la mujer le permitiera, lo hacían un ser bastante repulsivo, que solo inspiraba a los caminantes un asco sin fondo.

Cierto día que estaba barriendo las habitaciones, descubrió que la pequeña de ojos verdes que la señora tanto cuidaba estaba dormida en su camita, la niña ya contaba con tres años de edad y era una verdadera joya, preciosa, siempre sonriente y alegre.

El niño sintió curiosidad porque nunca la había visto de frente y cuando situó su rostro a pocos centímetros del de la chiquilla, vio como un par de piscinas de jade se abrían y lo miraban sin inmutarse. Se asusto y cayo sentado al piso, pero contrario a lo que pensaba que le harían, la niña se bajo rápidamente de su lugar de reposo y se sentó a su lado tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-¿Estás bien? – fue la pregunta mágica que sorprendió al tímido chiquillo, que abrió sus ojos como platos y se limito a asentir con la cabeza, jamás en la vida nadie le había preguntado como se encontraba y allí una niña abrió una posibilidad sellada en su corazón: el hecho de que alguien lo viera como persona y no como una cosa repulsiva. La pequeña entonces sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh… - aun más incrédulo, se toco la mejilla percudida que ella había acabado de besar y la miro como si se tratara de un sueño.

-Soy Sakura, tu ¿como te llamas?

-Sya... Syaoran… - atino a tartamudear.

-Syaoran… mi nuevo mejor amigo! – el niño la miro aterrado abriendo los ojos mas si era posible.

-No… no me tienes asco?

-Eh ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque estoy sucio!

-Eso no tiene nada, si mojas un trapito y te lo pasas por la cara asi – la niña efectivamente se había puesto de pies y había humedecido un pañuelo pasándoselo por la cara al pequeño, limpiando la suciedad y la sangre ya seca que había – y asi… mira! Quedas limpio Syaoran! – le paso un espejo donde el niño miro su carita llena de moretones y sonrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. La niña le toco uno de los cardenales y le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Eso debe doler pero – le dio un beso en la frente, para luego abrazarlo – con un besito y una canción te juro que te pasa.

-Si…

Y la canción del viento predomina

En el destino para ambos prometido

Danzando como una dulce bailarina

Abrazando la pasión que de ti ha surgido

El tiempo paso y la niña crecía al igual que el muchacho, ambos mantenían su amistad como un profundo secreto y cada vez que se veían, disfrutaban la compañía del otro. Pero pronto, 

los sentimientos de amistad se vieron trocados por otra cosa, imposible de expresar, y aun mas sabiendo que pronto, ella estaría en los brazos del libidinoso hijo de la señora del orfanato.

La chica no pudo sentirse mas desdichada cuando su propio amigo le llevo el vestido de novia a su cuarto y lo dejo sobre la cama con semblante sombrío, saliendo luego precipitadamente de la habitación.

Y entonces lo comprendió…

Que lo amaba con el alma…

Y que nada podía evitar que sintiera eso.

No podría soportar que Syaoran la viera casándose con ese hombre, así que decidió ser primero monja antes que pertenecerle a alguien que no amaba, siempre soñó que al salir de aquella prisión se casaría con su amado, pero al ver que eso ya no seria posible, una noche empaco sus pertenencias y huyo del lugar, internándose en el convento de monjas de la ciudad, deseando con todo su corazón que el la olvidara y que la buscara, porque para el mundo su existencia ya estaba borrada.

Paso el año de espera y por su buen comportamiento en una semana seria una monja, sonrió suavemente y salió del despacho de la monja superiora, dirigiéndose a la catedral donde lloraría su desgracia, pero para su fortuna o su tristeza, nunca espero encontrar ya a nadie y la persona que vio en la puerta la dejo simplemente sin aire.

Quizá la terrible verdad

Pueda cegarme

En una ardiente eternidad

En la que el deseo prepondera

Y el amor se turbia

Por la cruda realidad

Que nos fue impuesta

La novicia miraba hacia el joven que había aparecido de repente y su corazón latió desbocado al verlo ahí plantado, mirándola a la cara con determinación, con un fuego extraño en los ojos de matices ambarinos. Tanto tiempo sin verlo… tanto tiempo extrañándolo y ahora ahí estaba, pero, aunque el se presentara, se necesitaría mucho mas que su presencia para arrancarla de las rejas de la prisión que ella misma se había impuesto. Decidió tratarlo como a un viejo conocido, como al recuerdo nostálgico del primer y único amor que habitaría por siempre en su memoria, y le sonrió, un poquito forzada, un poquito destrozada, pero que mas daba, la decisión ya había sido tomada, y prefería eso a verse envuelta por otros brazos que no fueran los del joven frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes joven Li¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

-Buenas tardes señorita Sakura.

-Muy pronto seré hermana, así que le sugiero que me llame por ese titulo, para irnos acostumbrando¿No le parece? Aunque para esa época ya no podre salir y también dudo mucho que usted pueda verme… – un silencio denso se formo al instante y el joven oprimiendo la ropa donde seguramente se encontraría su corazón lastimado, la miro con todo el dolor que había acumulado a través de los años y se acerco a ella dando tres zancadas con sus largas piernas.

-No… - susurro con todo el desespero y la impotencia de su alma.

Así,

Las mentiras de mi corazón

Se convierten en pecado

Y en una cristalina lagrima

Tal vez puedan volar hacia ti

Con todo el amor de mi alma…

Y sintiendo que ya no podía estar mas lejos de ella, la acorralo contra uno de los confesionarios besándola con una fuerza inusitada, surgida de los celos y la impotencia para no tenerla solo para el, sintiéndose perdido por la fuerza desatada y que ahora ya no podría ser controlaba, amaba demasiado a esa mujer y si era necesario, robaría su inocencia allí y ahora, no dejaría que la casaran con otro, ni tampoco que fuera una monja, ya bastantes habían en ese monasterio y dudaba que una sola pudiera hacer falta.

Pensar que la había buscado tanto y que al fin la encontraba, esa noche que desapareció casi enloqueció al no verla y ahí mismo, abandono el desgraciado orfanato, para recorrer el mundo si era preciso, para encontrarla, para volverla a ver así fuera un ultimo instante.

Suplicaba a Dios con toda su devoción y rabia que no le quitara lo único que había sido capaz de amar en la vida, que por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, le compensara con la presencia de esa mujer.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a desnudarla, con su permiso o sin el esa mujer era suya.

Siento tu aliento

Traspasar la barrera

Que interpone

Tu piel a la mía

Sensualidad

Ese es el don

Que posees…

Y de repente sin pedir aprobación, cuando ya la tenia totalmente desnuda, el mismo se desnudo con rapidez y se situó entre las piernas de hermosa chica, sabiendo que iba a sumergirse pronto en el inmaculado altar de sus más pasionales e irracionales deseos.

Con un hambre que rayaba en primitiva, se hundió poco a poco en el cuerpo estrecho de su amada, sintiendo cada estremecimiento de parte de ella, sin rechazo, totalmente dispuesta, y cuando se enfrento a la virginal barrera la miro a los ojos y descubrió que estaba llorando.

-Te odio… - susurro ella sonrojada.

-¿Eh? – el sintió que el mundo se partía con esa declaración y la soltó de inmediato sin poder despegar su cuerpo aun excitado del de ella.

-Te odio… te odio… te… te odio… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto¿Por qué me hiciste débil? – empezó a golpear frenéticamente el torso del joven, sollozando desesperadamente -Yo no quiero perder mas… no quiero sufrir mas… ¿Por qué tenias que llegar y debilitarme? – susurro ella tocando el rostro de su amante con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el semblante contrito.

-Sakura… - el estaba desconcertado, entonces ella al sentir que poco a poco salía de su cuerpo, lo agarro de los hombros y enrosco sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, clavándolo mas en su cuerpo, sintiendo que se desgarraba con aquella brutal intromisión, el lo único que atino a hacer fue sostenerse como pudo contra la pared, sintiendo una repentina e inesperada ola de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, y crispo las manos contra la dura pared, soportando su peso y el de ella, emitiendo un sonoro gemido y mirándola a los ojos atónito.

-Entiéndeme… - dijo ella con la voz temblorosa – Li Syaoran… tu no tienes derecho a profanar mi virginidad sin haber gozado de ella ¿Me oyes? – sus ojos verdes ardieron con rabia y con lujuria - si has comenzado algo es de caballeros proseguir hasta el final, así que ahora que me has iniciado en este camino, sigue hasta llevarme a la perdición total.

-… - el simplemente no atinaba a mover un solo musculo, estaba de verdad asombrado¿Esa en realidad era Sakura, de repente ella alzo una de sus manos y toco su rostro, acercándose hasta darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Te necesito… ¡he soñado con esto desde hace tanto tiempo! Por favor… no me hagas creer que eso es un error… por favor, Syaoran…

No necesito mas iniciativa, volvió a tomar los suaves labios de la novicia con fuerza pasional, comenzó a moverse, primero con suavidad, para que fuera perdiendo el dolor de aquella fuerte penetración, arrancándole a la joven suaves gemidos, que incrementaban su fuerza a medida que el mejoraba su técnica.

Si por mí fuera

Te destrozaría

Te marcaria

Para la eternidad

Con mi pasión

Y mi lujuria

El dolor se mezclaba con la pasión y los fuertes gemidos de la chica hacían eco en la catedral vacía, estaban profanando un lugar sagrado, sabían que no tendrían perdón de Dios, pero juraban que en ese momento la visión de todas las consecuencias se vieron opacadas por la excitación y el placer que les brindaba el cuerpo que estaba pegado al suyo.

-Mía… después de tanto tiempo…

Y si al mirar del mundo

Nuestro amor no existe

Revocare sentencias

Matare si es posible

No dejare que te aparten de mi lado

Ni que sea otro hombre

El dueño de tus abrazos

Hoy te tomo

Esposa

Amante

Mujer prohibida

Corrupta y pura

Solo mía

Hasta la muerte…

La joven de brillantes ojos verdes lo miro perdida entre la pasión y el amor que tenia por el hombre que estaba unido a ella, deseaba estar siempre a su lado, complacerlo, como el en ese momento lo hacia con ella, gimió mas duro si era posible y se aferro a los anchos hombros cuando sintió que las embestidas aumentaban su fuerza y su velocidad.

Unos pasos resonaron en el lugar, justo cuando ambos se derrumbaban por la fuerza del orgasmo, y ante la mirada atónita de la madre superiora, mostraron sin querer su relación pecaminosa…

Continuara…

N/A: …………………………………

Creo q he dejado dicho lo suficiente con esta nueva publicación…

Pero nyaaaa tenia ganas de publicarla hace tiempo!

Esta historia es hermana de Porcelain lover, y la he escrito al tiempo que la otra, pero no me había dado el valor suficiente para publicarla, tal vez porque estoy tratando un tema delicado y me estoy metiendo con la religión a la q orgullosamente pertenezco.

Nada en contra de monjas y curas ojo!

La cosa surgió así no mas no es q tenga nada traumático en contra, simplemente recordé mi colegio (era de monjas) y la imagen de un acontecimiento q tuve la desgracia de ver me condujo a escribir esto, no es nada para desahogar, pero XDDDD me sirvió de fuente inspiradora.

Bah ahora q lo miro mi vida no ha sido nada común y tengo la peculiaridad de estar en el lugar menos adecuado en los momentos menos adecuados, pero q se le hace, ya es bastante común q me pase y hasta me estoy acostumbrando a ver lo q no debo…

No les parece q mi muso esta hiperactivo este año?

He escrito mucho, pero en fin, espero q les resulte "agradable" la lectura dentro de lo posible…

Con esta historia si espero algún comentario para saber si impacto o no y si la sigo publicando.

Nada obligado, pero no se esta historia es bastante controversial y se q puede herir la susceptibilidad de algún cristiano católico, pero ese no es mi objetivo se los juro…


	2. punnishment 1

**PUNNISHMENT 1: **"Out of my life"

"_Amada, adorada, preciosa mía, ahora que he profanado el templo de tu cuerpo y debo separarme de ti, seguiré tus pasos para rescatarte, así eso implique a la misma muerte"_

¿Quien dice que las cosas en esta vida se consiguen fácilmente? ¿Quién es partidario de la teoría que los pecados que se cometen no se pagan?

Ante la vista de los ojos desorbitados de la monja, la chica solo atino a agazaparse mas contra el cuerpo de aquel que tanto amaba, tratando de esconder su rostro ante la mirada atónita y desaprobatoria que ahora le lanzaba.

Su cuerpo aun húmedo albergaba al cuerpo de su amado, no se habían separado y cuando este vio los ojos aterrados de la chica, volteo a mirar a la monja que cogiéndolo por el cabello lo quito de encima de ella con una fuerza hercúlea, más parecida a la de un gorila que a la de un ser humano.

Aunque no había mucho que decir, esa mujer era un mastodonte en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La túnica blanca bajaba por su cuerpo, sin ocultar los prominentes depósitos de grasa, que se veían acentuados por la cuerda que la ataba a su cintura y de la cual pendía un rosario de madera enorme. Sus pies estaban calzados con unas sandalias y cada dedo de estos parecía una morcilla de lo gordos que estaban, sus manos tampoco se quedaban atrás y para terminar de rematar la terrible visión de un rostro hostil y enfurecido lleno de arrugas, que parecía mas de hombre que de mujer vino a completar el cuadro de terror que se le había impreso a aquella absurda situación.

El chico se sintió aturdido miraba al gorila con ojos desorbitados, hasta que lo sintió…

Un dolor punzante en su entrepierna.

Y segundos después vio que tenia el pie del gorila pisoteando aquella parte una y otra vez, sin parar, haciéndolo gritar de agonía a cada pisotón que le daba.

Pero algo la detuvo, abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio como Sakura le lanzaba su ropa y se colgaba de cuello de la monja, poniéndole el hábito en los ojos para que perdiera el equilibrio y no lo viera.

-¡Vete! – grito con la voz herida – huye de aquí por favor.

-Pe... pero…

-¡Ya! – grito ella cuando sintió que la agarraba de un brazo – Voy a estar bien, lo juro…

Y el salió corriendo de la catedral, poniéndose algunas prendas afanosamente, mientras se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de la joven y los fuertes golpes que la monja le propinaba.

-Juro… juro ante Dios que vendré por ti, lo juro…- susurro entre dientes antes de abrir la puerta y perderse por las calles de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, la monja golpeaba a la chica con puños y patadas, mientras le escupía y la miraba con reprobación absoluta.

-¡Eres la mas sucia de las perras! ¡No mereces la dignidad de levantar el rostro ante Nuestro Señor!, vas a ser la sirvienta del lugar de ahora en adelante, no podrás levantar la mirada ante ninguna de las aspirantes ni de las hermanas y te alimentaras de las sobras de la comida, una prostituta de tu talante no merece nada mas.

-Si señora…

-Ahora arrástrate hasta la cocina para que te den algún trapo que cubra tu cuerpo indigno.

Y dándole una patada en el rostro la arrojo hacia la puerta que conectaba la iglesia con el convento, entrando sin siquiera mirar a la chica que temblaba en el suelo.

Pero pensando en el suave susurro que había traído el viento a sus oídos sonrió.

No importaba que hubiera perdido su virginidad, se encontraba satisfecha, y tocando su vientre, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera quedado embarazada.

Tener un hijo de esa persona, era el anhelo mas insospechado que hubiera podido tener, y así, con el cuerpo resentido, recordando mas el placer al que él la había llevado que los golpes que acababa de recibir, se arrastro dentro del convento.

El había jurado que vendría…

Y ella creía ciegamente en su palabra.

Cuando llego a la cocina, una chica de ojos amatista corrió en su ayuda, sorprendida de ver a la que era la novicia mas admirada en esas condiciones.

-¡Señorita! – la tapo con una manta, mientras la otra chica solo atino a sonreír débilmente.

-No… ya no más señorita, ya no más noviciado, estoy aquí en el mismo nivel en el que te han ultrajado a ti, así que no hay necesidad de esas estupideces.

-Pero…

-Llámame Sakura de aquí en adelante ¿De acuerdo?

-S… si…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tomoyo.

-Es un placer.

Sin mas se adentro en la cocina, dejando que la chica de ojos amatista le trajera una muda de ropa algo raída, pero limpia y de un olor agradable.

-No es muy bonita… pero seguro te servirá – la amatista tomo sus manos de manera nerviosa.

-¿Bromeas? – los ojos de la esmeralda centellearon y por un momento Tomoyo pensó que se había molestado - ¡Es perfecta! Muchas gracias Tomoyo. – se puso de pie, doblándose instantáneamente por el dolor tardío de una patada que le habían dado en las costillas – Ay.

-¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto Tomoyo sosteniéndola para evitar que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Si, es algo que con el tiempo pasara, supongo que me lo tengo muy merecido, pero lo más irónico es que no me arrepiento de eso.

Los ojos de jade brillaron como nunca, aunque estuviera en una posición humillante, ese día había encontrado su felicidad.

Realmente era una chica muy optimista.

Aunque el peso de la tristeza estaba haciendo mella en su corazón, hasta ahora desafiante.

Mientras se vestía se hundía mas y mas entre sus reflexiones, y a cada minuto que pensaba, su futuro se volvía mas y mas oscuro.

Porque de verdad…

¿Existiría la posibilidad de volver a verlo?

Después de haberlo probado, después de haberlo tenido entre sus brazos prácticamente muriendo de placer, se había visto obligada a hacerlo marchar.

Era eso o que el sádico gorila lo matara.

Sin querer las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara mientras se colocaba los zapatos y oculto su cara entre sus manos, sollozando angustiada.

Tomoyo la observó con una sonrisa muy dulce y la abrazó.

Porque ella mejor que nadie entendía la situación en la que había quedado la esmeralda.

_**Flash back**_

Ella era una señorita de cuna dorada, lo más parecido que había a una princesa en ese lugar, con la piel blanca, los cabellos oscuros y los ojos de amatista, Tomoyo Daidouji era la mujer con más pretendientes.

Desde arrogantes y petulantes riquillos, hasta torpes pobretones.

Y ella sintiéndose como el centro de toda esa exagerada atención, creció siendo una mujer petulante y estirada.

Rechazando a todos los que iban a su casa, con un profundo desdén y una pizca de burla destilando en su voz, se creyó la reina de mundo.

Hasta que lo conoció a él…

Hiraguizawa Eriol…

Un seminarista a punto de ser sacerdote, con sus ojos zafiro y su piel tan blanca como la de ella había sido el primero que la había dejado callada, con una simple sonrisa y un ligero toque en sus cabellos para poner una flor de ciruelo en ellos.

-Te ves hermosa con el – había dicho simplemente, para darse media vuelta e irse por donde había venido, dejándola con la respiración agitada y una sensación de hormigueo en la piel de la cara que descuidadamente había alcanzado a tocarle.

De ahí en adelante salió al mismo parque con la esperanza de encontrarlo, y asi había sido, hasta que inevitablemente ella se enamoro locamente del joven.

Pero para su dolor, no era correspondida.

Y una noche después de haberlo decidido, se fugo de su casa, para verlo sentado en el mismo banco de siempre, mirando la luna y sonriendo tranquilamente, mientras sus lentes de media luna tenían un brillo blanquecino.

Cuando la miro, no pudo evitarlo.

Cayo encima de el, y había comenzado a besarlo, despojándolo de sus ropas solamente lo necesario y estimulándolo, ante el estupor incrédulo del joven.

Lo violo sin remordimiento y sobre aquella silla, regodeándose ente el placer insólito que esa situación morbosa le traía.

Pero no conto con el par de ojos que los habían visto.

Y al día siguiente ella fue llevada al convento para trabajar como sirvienta, mientras sangraba como loca, producto de los duros latigazos que su padre le había dado.

Pero también, entre eso, se entero que a Eriol lo habían expulsado.

Y se sintió culpable, terriblemente culpable.

Al parecer ese trabajo era su forma de expiar los pecados cometidos.

Resignándose a jamás ser correspondida sino odiada y ultrajada.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sus tranquilas manos acariciaron el rostro hermoso de la otra chica y suavemente susurro una nana para que se durmiera.

Funciono.

Y mirando la puerta cerrada, pensó en el dolor que debería estar pasando esa chica, porque nunca antes la había visto llorar.

Pero aunque poco o mucho tuviera la razón ella sabia que su amado no volvería, porque, ya había quedado fuera de su vida desde el momento en que puso el pie fuera de esa catedral.

Continuara...

N/A:

Bueno prometido es deuda, dije que iba a publicar semanalmente y voy a intercalar los capis de mis historias mientras cojo ritmo, pensé que seria justo actualizar esta, ya que había sido la que mas tiempo había durado sin nuevo capitulo, y aquí lo tienen.

Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que me apoyan, mañana pondré las respuestas a sus RR


	3. sin 2

**SIN 2:** "Encounter"

"_Vagando por un mundo desgraciado y oscuro, encuentro en medio de mis pasos la compañía que puede ayudarme a obtener lo que deseo"_

Una ciudad vacía, polvorienta y mugrienta, típico lugar donde las clases sociales se fraccionan visiblemente y donde la gente que pertenece plebe se arrastra y trabaja como mula para obtener la mínima ración de pan diaria, siendo aun insuficiente y viendo multitudes de personas desnutridas, especialmente madres que tienen entre sus brazos vacilantes a sus hijos raquíticos y suplicantes por una fracción algo mas grande de comida.

Imposible, esa es la única palabra que sale de sus labios.

Y los pobres chicos solo pueden limitarse a asentir en silencio y bajar la mirada, buscando algo en que distraer su hambre, para que al menos durante unas horas esta no venga a mortificarlos.

Ese era el paisaje desalentador que se alzaba ante sus ojos, una vida parecida a la que él había tenido, inclusive algo mejor, porque un niño sin padres es una ángel desprotegido, una vida a la que se le cortan las alas desde el principio cuando como él, no tienen la suerte de hallar a una persona caritativa que la cuide sin pedir nada a cambio.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberlos conservado un poco más, aunque realmente no los recordara.

Hien Li, así se llamaba su padre.

Y su madre… su madre se llamaba Ieran, recordaba tener una familia feliz, con cuatro ruidosas hermanas mayores, de las que no recordaba ni el nombre, eran una familia modesta, no muy ricos, pero si de clase media y bastante buenos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué Dios se los había llevado?

Todos, absolutamente todos se fueron, dejándolo a él solo y abandonado, vagando en las calles, hasta que un policía lo agarró robándose un pan y lo dejó tirado en la orilla de una camino después de casi matarlo a golpes, donde un caminante lo encontró y lo llevó al orfanato.

Y en ese infierno, es donde realmente iniciaban sus memorias, muchas veces deseó haberse muerto antes de que ese hombre lo encontrara, pero cuando la conoció a ella su perspectiva de la vida cambió y el único deseo que empezó a hacer en su alma fue el de crecer pronto e irse con ella de ahí.

Siempre deseó llevarla consigo, a explorar lugares desconocidos y a empezar una vida nueva.

Pero ahora, con las circunstancias eso era un sueño de niños.

Se comenzó a cuestionar cuando es que su pesadilla había comenzado, la pesadilla que incluía a Sakura, porque no había duda que su vida sola bastaba y sobraba para llevar esa connotación, pero es que el pasado con Sakura nuca fue tan malo, porque ella lo ayudaba y le hablaba.

Y entonces fue cuando la iluminación tomo a su cerebro.

Ese asqueroso día en que la señora de la casa con una sonrisa irónica le dio el vestido de novia que su amada tendría que utilizar para casarse con ese cochino libidinoso, fue ese día el que ella huyó, fue ese preciso día en que su vida se consumió en la desesperación y tuvo que amordazar a todos los miembros de esa familia para poder irse de allí.

Era una suerte que no hubiera pequeños viviendo ahí desde hace tiempo.

Y entonces, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen mas dolorosa, justo la razón por la que estaba allí desolado y sin saber que hacer, solamente con la idea de sacarla de ese convento costara lo que costara.

Porque ella se sacrificó para poderlo dejar vivir.

_**Flash back**_

-¡Vete! – le gritó con la voz herida – huye de aquí por favor.

-Pe... pero… - estaba tan pasmado que no atinaba a mover un solo músculo, además del dolor punzante después de semejante maltrato. Aquellos que dijeran que las monjas son unas santas deberían conocer a esa, eso es seguro.

-¡Ya! – volvió a gritar ella cuando la monja la agarró de un brazo – Voy a estar bien, lo juro…

Y después de pensarlo sólo una centésima de segundo salió corriendo de la catedral, poniéndose algunas prendas afanosamente, mientras se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de la joven y los fuertes golpes que la monja le propinaba.

-Juro… juro ante Dios que vendré por ti, lo juro…- susurró entre dientes antes de abrir la puerta y perderse por las calles de la ciudad.

_**Fin flash back**_

Se sentía miserable, el más infame de los hombres, ¿En que acto de cobardía se había permitido huir dejando a su amada tirada en ese lugar?, aún más, ¿Que derecho tenía él para haberle arrebatado el buen trato y las posibilidades de rehacer su vida?

Ninguno…

Porque ella estaba muy bien sin él, es mas ya iba a ser una de las monjas, una de las más puras y consagradas, pero él dañó absolutamente todo su trabajo, apareciéndose y prácticamente violándola en esa capilla.

Y ese, solo ese había sido el peor de los pecados que hubiera podido cometer y el que irónicamente venía a encabezar la lista.

Otro pecado para agregar a la lista, no culpaba a la monja por el comportamiento violento, es mas le hubiera extrañado donde hubiera llegado a perdonarlo, ¿Por qué?, simple, un templo no es lugar para hacer esas cosas.

Pero es que estaba tan desesperado, se sintió tan desolado cuando ella le dijo que iba a ser una de ellas.

Esa era una de las cosas de las que no se arrepentiría, definitivamente no debía dejarse achicar por lo que su conciencia tuviera que decir, porque para él sólo bastaba volverse a ver reflejado en los ojos de jade que tanto adoraba, sabiéndose dueño de todas sus emociones, justo como ella lo había mirado cuando comenzó todo.

_**Flash back**_

La novicia miraba hacia el joven que había aparecido de repente y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al verlo ahí plantado, mirándola a la cara con determinación, con un fuego extraño en los ojos de matices ambarinos. Tanto tiempo sin verla, tanto tiempo extrañándolo y casi enloqueciéndose al no saber a donde había ido, y ahora ahí estaba, sabiendo que con solo presencia no podría sacarla, se necesitaría mucho mas que eso para arrancarla de las rejas de la prisión que ella misma se había impuesto. La miró de arriba abajo, sintiendo el latido de su corazón incrementarse conforme pasaba el tiempo, y fue entonces que todo se detuvo cuando ella le sonrió, un poquito forzada, un poquito destrozada, anticipándole que sería tarea imposible sacarla de ese lugar.

-Buenas tardes joven Li, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

-Buenas tardes señorita Sakura – le dolió hasta lo mas profundo esa absurda formalidad, ¿Dónde había quedado la confianza de antaño?, ah era verdad, en la casa del orfanato de donde ella había escapado.

-Muy pronto seré hermana, así que le sugiero que me llame por ese titulo, para irnos acostumbrando, ¿No le parece? Aunque para esa época ya no podre salir y también dudo mucho que usted pueda verme… – un silencio denso se formo al instante y el joven oprimiendo la ropa donde estaba su corazón lastimado latiendo lentamente, enviando a cada rincón de su cuerpo litros de sangre inusitadamente caliente, que ardía al igual que sus sentimientos acumulados a lo largos de los años y se decidió a mirarla, con todo el dolor que había acumulado a través de los años y se acercó a ella dando tres zancadas con sus largas piernas.

-No… - susurró con todo el desespero y la impotencia de su alma, temiendo el momento de una pronta despedida, temiendo alejarse del único rayo de luz que Dios le había otorgado.

_**Fin Flash back**_

Y también, estaba seguro de que vendería su voluntad al diablo para volver a tener el privilegio de hacerla suya, y aun mas, vendería su alma entera, si le daba la certeza de que nadie ni nada la separaría de su lado, que toda la vida sería como un cuento de hadas, y que todas las noches y momentos posibles de su vida serían como ese glorioso momento en que fue completamente suya.

_**Flash back**_

Con un hambre que rayaba en primitiva, se hundió poco a poco en el cuerpo estrecho de su amada, sintiendo cada estremecimiento de parte de ella, sin rechazo, totalmente dispuesta, y cuando se enfrento a la virginal barrera la miro a los ojos y descubrió que estaba llorando.

-Te odio… - susurro ella sonrojada, con sus ojos brillantes, desconcertándolo a él y haciéndolo pensar que en verdad sus palabras reflejaban sus sentimientos.

-¿Eh? – obviamente sintió que el mundo se partía con esa declaración y la soltó de inmediato sin poder despegar su cuerpo aun excitado del de ella.

-Te odio… te odio… te… te odio… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me hiciste débil? – empezó a golpear frenéticamente el torso del joven, sollozando desesperadamente -Yo no quiero perder mas… no quiero sufrir mas… ¿Por qué tenias que llegar y debilitarme? – susurro ella tocando el rostro de su amante con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el semblante contrito.

-Sakura… - el estaba desconcertado, entonces ella al sentir que poco a poco salía de su cuerpo, lo agarro de los hombros y enroscó sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, clavándolo más en su cuerpo, sintiendo que se desgarraba con aquella brutal intromisión, mientras que lo único que atino a hacer él fue sostenerse como pudo contra la pared, sintiendo una repentina e inesperada ola de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, crispando las manos contra la dura pared, soportando su peso y el de ella, emitiendo un sonoro gemido y mirándola a los ojos atónito.

-Entiéndeme… - dijo ella con la voz temblorosa – Li Syaoran… tu no tienes derecho a profanar mi virginidad sin haber gozado de ella ¿Me oyes? – sus ojos verdes ardieron con rabia y con lujuria - si has comenzado algo es de caballeros proseguir hasta el final, así que ahora que me has iniciado en este camino, sigue hasta llevarme a la perdición total.

-… - él simplemente no atinaba a mover un solo musculo, estaba de verdad asombrado, ¿Esa en realidad era Sakura?, de repente ella alzo una de sus manos y toco su rostro, acercándose hasta darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Te necesito… ¡he soñado con esto desde hace tanto tiempo! Por favor… no me hagas creer que eso es un error… por favor, Syaoran…

No necesitó mas iniciativa, volvió a tomar los suaves labios de la novicia con fuerza pasional, comenzó a moverse, primero con delicadeza, para que fuera perdiendo el dolor de aquella fuerte penetración, arrancándole a la joven suaves gemidos, que incrementaban su fuerza a medida que el mejoraba su técnica, sintiendo después de unos cuantos segundos como algo cálido se deslizaba en la unión de sus cuerpos.

Ahí convertida en sangre pura, se encontraba la castidad de su adorada.

_**Fin flash back**_

Pero solo desear no era suficiente, y algo derrotado después de haber pasado toda la tarde devanándose los sesos en busca de una respuesta, o siquiera el esbozo de un plan favorable, se dejó caer en una silla justo en medio de un parque, quedándose dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, lo único que pudo ver cuando abrió los ojos fueron el parque desierto, siendo iluminado apenas por unos pocos faroles encendidos y la oscuridad absoluta de esa noche sobre su cabeza, pero fue cuando estiró sus brazos con fuerza para desemperezarse que sintió la cara de alguien contra esta y se puso de pie como un resorte.

Es que a su lado estaba un joven hombre de cabellos oscuros mirando al vacio a través de unos enigmáticos lentes.

-Buenas noches, – dijo el castaño – disculpe mi rudeza.

-No se preocupe, lo tengo bien merecido – respondió el otro aun sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Eh? – Syaoran se confundió al instante, cualquier persona normal le hubiera respondido con tres piedras en la mano, mientras que este hombre se limitaba a quedarse quieto.

-Siéntese de nuevo, no voy a hacer nada, al menos no a usted – lo miró con unos pétreos ojos de zafiro que tuvieron la propiedad de hacerlo obedecer sin mediar palabra, porque solo ante esa mirada de hielo su cuerpo le advirtió que sería peligroso no hacerle caso, aunque fue extraño, en ningún momento sintió miedo - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Li… Li Syaoran.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Hiraguizawa Eriol, el cura asesino, estoy seguro que habrá escuchado sobre mí.

-Si.

-¿No tiene miedo?

-No.

-¿Por?

-Simple, hay algo que debo hacer, no moriré fácilmente, y ese objetivo esta en ese convento de allá, ahí esta el tesoro precioso que debo rescatar – ante esto el ojiazul lo miró pasmado y una sonrisa escalofriante se cruzó por su cara.

-Que conveniente, estoy en busca de algo en ese convento, aunque eso que busco no se acerca ni la mitad a lo que es un tesoro, más bien, es una escoria que arruinó mi vida y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora.

-Veo, ¿Puede decirme que fue lo que paso?

Los ojos del ojiazul se volvieron nostálgicos y con un bufido recargó su espalda contra la silla y comenzó su relato.

_**Flash back**_

Ella era una señorita de cuna dorada, lo más parecido que había a una princesa en este lugar, Tomoyo Daidouji era la mujer con más pretendientes.

Lo único que diferenciaba a Eriol con los otros idiotas del pueblo era que no había caído bajo los terribles encantos de esa joven arpía.

Porque eso en verdad era lo que era.

Petulante, estirada y odiosa, había dejado muchos corazones rotos, e intuía que su belleza era devastadora por la cantidad de hombres que había tras su mano, pero no podía dar fe de ello, porque simplemente no la había visto.

Desde muy niño había soñado con ser cura, y esa era la razón por la que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo conocer a alguna brujilla que pudiera estropearle los planes.

O al menos esa era la descripción que su padre daba de las criaturas llamadas mujeres, porque sabía muy bien que estaba casado con su madre por obligación, y que la odiaba más que a su vida entera.

Así que no quería seguir el ejemplo desdichado de ese hombre, y la única forma de evitarlo era dedicando su vida al señor.

Pero parece que las cosas nunca son como uno las planea y poco tiempo antes de ordenarse la vio.

Una preciosa bruja de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca como la nieve que caminaba desprevenida por el parque hasta que lo vio a él.

Y sus ojos amatista de ahí en adelante se convirtieron en un delirio.

Solo atinó a sonreírle, cogiendo una flor de ciruelo para luego acercársele y ponérsela en las suaves ondas oscuras que tenían un olor agradable, como a lavanda.

-Te ves hermosa con el – se limitó a decirle, para luego voltearse y salir huyendo, sintiendo que la piel se le quemaba en la zona que había hecho contacto con la de la muchacha.

Así, fue que conoció a la famosa Tomoyo, saliendo todas las noches a verse con ella, porque, según el en esa época le gustaba su compañía.

Hasta que ella se atrevió a hacerle eso…

Como una noche cualquiera la vio en ese lugar y le sonrió, pero no conto con la siguiente acción de la chica, y es que cayó encima de el, para comenzar a besarlo, mientras lo despojaba con suavidad y agilidad de las ropas solamente lo necesario para luego estimularlo, mientras que él no hacia nada y solo atinaba a esconder el rostro en el hombro de la chica, evitando que se le saliera algún gruñido, porque había llegado a la conclusión que no podía hacer nada ante la fuerza de la situación.

Lo violó sin remordimiento y sobre aquella silla, sin ninguna resistencia por parte de él que también disfrutó de la situación.

Es que ante un deseo tan brutal y la realización de un deseo por mucho tiempo contenido no podía oponerse.

Pero no contaron con el par de ojos que los habían visto y que luego vendrían a arruinar su vida

Porque lo acusaron ante el obispo, que sin ningún resentimiento lo expulsó del lugar y lo excomulgo.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

En ese momento el albino hizo una pausa y miró al castaño con intensidad.

-Por haber escuchado mi historia sin refutar, seré tu aliado, pero la condición de mi ayuda es que tú encontraras a Tomoyo Daidouji y la traerás ante mi, porque no puedo pisar tierra sagrada y esa mujer debe morir por haberme arruinado la vida.

-Así será, a menos que cambies de opinión.

-Nunca lo hago.

_**Continuara… **_

_**N/A: lo siento mucho chicos, esto es lo único q por el momento puedo actualizar, la idea me fluyo durante un instante de estudio.**_

_**Así q no puedo responder nada por el momento, porq mañana tengo parcial.**_


	4. PUNNISHMENT 2

**PUNNISHMENT 2:** "Begging"

"_Sintiéndome indigna de estar a tu lado, aun ruego a los cielos o a los hados poder esconder aquel trozo de ti que me hace feliz y me aterra al mismo tiempo"_

Dicha…

Vocablo desconocido para aquellos que sólo han vivido en miseria.

Recuerdo terrible para aquellos que la han disfrutado y ya no la tienen.

¿Qué es peor entonces?

Nunca haberla sentido, o haberla disfrutado y haberla dejado caer de las manos como la escurridiza agua que gotea poco a poco entre los dedos, huyendo del recipiente improvisado que las manos hicieron para inútilmente retenerla.

Decisión difícil.

Mucho más para ella que pudo sentirla por unos pocos minutos y después le fue arrebatada de manera cruel, junto a todo lo que había conocido en la vida.

Y ahora, que se encontraba sola a la merced de lo que la monja superiora quisiera hacer con ella, se sentía más vulnerable y vacía que nunca.

¿Cómo rayos no?

Casi la había matado a punta de golpes, que aún después de un mes completo eran muy manifiestos en su blanca piel, por medio de unas para nada agraciadas zonas amarillentas que surcaban los lugares donde antes habían estado los moretones, y también, algunas de las costras de heridas profundas.

Pero la herida mas profunda se hallaba dentro de ella, atormentando su corazón con una presencia permanente e ineludible.

Esa separación tremenda…

Tan agónica que podía traspasar con facilidad cada fibra de su integridad.

Y aún más parecía desafiar todos los límites de su cordura.

¿Cómo podía formarse un lazo tan estrecho con alguien por el hecho de juntar sus cuerpos?

¿Qué hacía que su corazón saltara ante el más insignificante recuerdo suyo?, aun mas, ¿Cómo podían las heridas físicas parecer una cosa de niños ante el dolor de su ausencia?

Su mente sólo podía pensar en él, en sus manos sobre su cuerpo, en la cálida seguridad de cada beso que le había dado.

¿Estaba arrepentida?

En lo mas mínimo, volvería a hacerlo con gusto, inclusive aguantaría todas las palizas del mundo con tal de resguardar su seguridad.

Él había sufrido tanto durante toda su vida, que ella lo único que quería hacer era meterlo en una caja de cristal para que nada más lo lastimara, para que nada, excepto su cariño llegara hasta él.

Y tenerlo en sus brazos todo lo que le durara la vida para asegurarse de ello.

Miró a su amiga que lavaba el piso arrodillada, lastimándose las manos al igual que ella, pero manteniendo al mismo tiempo una sonrisa risueña y una canción tatareada en los labios, como si la humillación le agradara, como si de alguna forma ya se hubiera habituado a todos los atropellos que las monjas cometían en su contra.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? – le preguntó sentándose sobre sus piernas, y mirando a su inmóvil amiga.

- Me preguntaba… que habías hecho para llegar a este lugar, no lo mereces… - los ojos de amatista de Tomoyo se oscurecieron repentinamente, y el asomo de un dolor penetrante se asomó por ellos.

- Oh no digas eso, cada golpe que he recibido lo merezco, e incluso si quieren castigarme aún mas, lo aceptare sin duda, es mi forma de expiar el pecado terrible que me trajo a éste lugar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso no te valoras en lo más mínimo?

- No puedo hacerlo…

- ¿Qué fue lo que derrumbó tu instinto de auto conservación?

- Herí, lastimé a la persona que más adoré sobre esta tierra – enterró su rostro entre sus manos con desesperación – y me gané su odio con toda razón por ello, hice algo terrible.

- Pero no ha muerto.

- ¡No! ¡Él no puede haber muerto! – aferró con fuerza las manos de Sakura y la miró con un miedo agudo brillando en sus ojos – Eriol no pudo haber muerto… ¿Sabes que sería de mí si él dejara de existir?

- No lo se…

- Me moriría, Sakura, simplemente eso pasaría, puedo vivir con su odio, pero sabiendo que pisa este suelo, que camina por la misma tierra y respira el mismo aire que alguna vez me pudo haber envuelto – su cara descompuesta miró a la puerta, por si había alguna monja tras ella.

- ¿Y acaso no es mejor que muera a saber que es consumido por su odio?

- ¿Qué harías tu si tú Syaoran dejara de existir? – Tomoyo contraatacó a su vez con otra pregunta.

- ¡Eso no pasará!

- ¿Ves?, comprendes lo que yo siento, al menos una parte, hace mucho que ocurrió el hecho deplorable que me trajo a éste lugar, y cada día me levanto con la certeza que su odio hacia mí aumenta, al igual que mi incertidumbre y la preocupación por su vida, al menos, a ti te mantiene el conocimiento de la correspondencia de tus sentimientos, a mi no me mantiene nada, sólo el arrepentimiento y el dolor, sólo me mantiene viva el pensamiento de redimir una parte de lo que hice, y a la vez, la certeza de que no me alcanzará esta vida ni la otra para pagar por el peso de mi culpa, y aun así, sabiendo que debo sufrir algo merecido, mi corazón no deja de doler en el centro de mi pecho ante el rechazo y la repulsión por parte de la persona que amo.

- Tomoyo…

- Cada cual tiene su karma, al menos siéntete afortunada de tener la esperanza de verle y estrecharle entre tus brazos, cree en su amor, y en la promesa que te hizo antes de partir, mira eso como un regalo precioso puesto en tu camino, porque hay personas como yo, que ni siquiera tenemos un retazo de esperanza de ninguna índole al cual ferrarnos.

- ¿Y qué cosa tan terrible has hecho para que pienses de esa manera? – Tomoyo poco a poco recuperó su compostura y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y triste.

- Algún día te contaré, ahora, no, no creo tener la fuerza para soportar el peso de mis recuerdos.

- De acuerdo, es una promesa entonces – Sakura elevó su dedo meñique hacia Tomoyo para hacer el yubikiri que sellara esa lejana promesa, Tomoyo asintió y unió el suyo sin dudar.

- Prometido, pero solo por eso, espero que aquello que vaya a contarte no te aleje de mí.

- Créeme Tomoyo, no hay nada que pueda hacerlo.

Las labores continuaron sin ninguna otra alteración.

Y así de esa manera, entre camaradería, sonrisas, golpes y lágrimas, transcurrió otro mes, Sakura había estado enferma las últimas semanas, su cuerpo debilitado rechazaba cualquier comida y ante olores muy fuertes y fétidos, se desplomaba con la cara pálida y sudorosa, Tomoyo se estaba preocupando seriamente por ella, y entre su conocimiento de señorita de la alta sociedad, recordó que alguna vez la hija de una familia allegada, había sufrido los mismos síntomas despiadados, y cuando el medico llegó, confirmó de forma ineludible su embarazo.

Había grandes posibilidades que su amiga estuviera encinta…

Y sólo faltaba un dato crucial que se lo confirmaría.

- Sakura, debo preguntarte algo – le soltó una mañana antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

- ¿Qué puede ser?

- Disculpa si es un poco indiscreta, pero es en lo único que puedo pensar, dados los síntomas que estás sufriendo.

- ¿Y que es?

- Sakura, ¿el periodo te ha llegado regularmente?

- ¿Periodo? – un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de la castaña.

- Si…

- N… no Tomoyo, hace meses que no llega.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? – Sakura negó fuertemente con la cabeza – Recuerda, por favor, es de vital importancia que lo hagas

- C… cuando… cuando aun era novicia…

- Lo sospeché – el tono preocupado de Tomoyo dejó en blanco a Sakura.

¿Qué ocurriría si tuviera una enfermedad incurable?

¿Y si era algo que la mataría en unos pocos instantes?

¿Qué sería de Syaoran?

El pánico cruel y fuerte la invadió, dejando un desagradable sabor metálico en su boca.

- ¿Qué? – gritó con dejo desesperado y frenético - ¿Qué sospechas?

- Sakura, creo que tú estás encinta.

La noticia la dejó en shock.

Los ojos verdes se ensancharon a más no poder, mientras su cerebro registraba una a una las silabas que conformaban esa palabra.

Encinta…

Así que esa era la única respuesta a sus mareos y a la falta de su periodo.

Se tambaleó y cayó acostada en su jergón sin asimilar aún las palabras de Tomoyo, jadeando fuertemente ante el peso de la noticia.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien?

- Si…

. ¿Necesitas algo?

. No, gracias Tomoyo, ve adelantándote, yo te alcanzo.

Tomoyo la miró medio sonriente, saliendo de la habitación, y quedándose paralizada ante la persona que estaba en el pasillo, sin que Sakura lo notara.

Embarazada…

La palabra resonaba en sus oídos como un bálsamo reparador y doloroso a su sufrimiento.

Una estúpida añoranza golpeó en sus entrañas, haciéndola doblarse en su jergón para resistirla.

"_Syaoran…"_

¿Qué si ella quería una vida a su lado?

¿Qué si ella lo amaba desde el primer momento que lo vio?

¿Por qué nada salía como quería?

¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué ese pequeño trozo de dicha llegaba a ella cuando corría mayor peligro?

Dio un pequeño sollozo sin advertir que la monja que estaba ahora a cargo de ella se acercaba amenazadora y furiosa a ella.

- ¡Zorra! ¿Qué crees que haces?, deberías estar ocupándote de las labores de la cocina, no estar acostada como una princesita.

Y haciendo concordancia con sus palabras, blandía una enorme tabla que ella ya conocía a la perfección.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron de inmediato con terror.

- Por favor no… no me golpee hermana… no… - balbuceó, presa del terror, con la única voz que pudo encontrar en su garganta, mientras la monja apretaba mas entre sus manos de morcilla la tabla con la que la iba a moler a palo hasta casi matarla.

- Pequeña zorra, has deshonrado el templo de Nuestro Señor, no permitiré que tengas una vida cómoda después de eso y te enseñaré respeto cada vez que pestañees o te muevas más de lo que te indique.

Ella instintivamente puso las manos temblorosas en su vientre y miró suplicante el crucifijo que estaba clavado en la pared a su izquierda.

"_No… Señor… si en algo aun te soy grata, por favor, no permitas que tome la vida de mi hijo…"_

Y entonces los golpes y sollozos de dolor subsecuentes, uno tras otro, se escucharon en la instancia.

Tomoyo se cogía la cabeza con las dos manos tapándose los oídos e intentando suavizar en lo posible lo gritos de agonía que daba su amiga en busca de clemencia, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban sin control de sus ojos de amatista.

¿Qué sería de ellas si la monja se enteraba que Sakura esperaba un hijo?

¿Qué pasaría si Sakura abortaba?

Sus ojos se ensancharon con horror al ver q la monja la cogía a patadas y las atinaba casi tosas sobre los brazos cruzados y el vientre de ella.

¿Por qué a Sakura?

Temblorosa extendió una mano para detener a la monja que le pegó con el palo en la cara y la envió volando al suelo, siguiendo con su cruel cometido hasta que se cansó y se retiró dejado a Sakura temblorosa y ensangrentada, arrastrándose hacia su jergón.

Sin permitir que Tomoyo se le acercara, se aovilló como una pelota en signo de autoprotección, cogiéndose las piernas, sollozando levemente y sintiendo el sabor a sangre en sus labios.

- Syaoran… vuelve a mí… por favor…

En ese momento, sintió un liquido caliente deslizarse entre sus piernas.

Tocó con suavidad su magullado muslo derecho, y lo que vio en sus dedos la paralizó de inmediato.

Sangre…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Me disculpo con ustedes por tardar tanto en actualizar.**_

_**Las ideas se me revolvieron en la cabeza, con ese semestre de damier que tuve y realmente tiempo e inspiración para hacer algo estético y no ofensivo no tuve.**_

_**El boceto del capitulo estaba diseñado hace muchísimo tiempo, pero lo q escribía no me convencía y bueno, aquí ven el resultado final de meses de lucha para escribir algo que me gustara.**_

_**Ustedes saben q si no es algo de calidad no lo subo, porq los estaría ofendiendo y faltándoles al respeto con la falta de delicadeza en ese aspecto y generalmente trato de mejorar con cada capitulo, tanto en redacción como en ideas, contenido y principalmente ortografía, además que los capítulos de este fic a pesar de ser cortos tienen una fuerte carga de información.**_

_**Ahora, ya estamos otra vez volviendo a mis orígenes, historias de trama pesada y oscura, espero q les haya gustado este capitulo, q es parte de mis entregas para navidad aunq no sea exactamente la fecha.**_

_**Ahora, se les agradece a:**_

**Goddess Aeris**

**Angel Zafiro**

**Kamille - newtype**

**cainat06**

**rubi**

**dokuro**

**Magotito-chan**

**Piwy**

**Beatriz Ventura**

**PrIsCY22**

**Lita Wellington**

_**A aquellos q ponen mis historias en favoritos y especialmente a todos aquellos q leen y no dejan review, aparézcanse chicos, no muerdo y un minuto escribiendo unas cuantas palabritas no se pierden y al contrario incitan a esta escritora a seguir su trabajo.**_

_**Especialmente no demorarse tanto XD.**_


	5. Sin 3

**SIN 3:** "The letter"

_"Siendo prisionero de mis propios sentimientos me hallo rebatiéndome entre la búsqueda de tus brazos y el compromiso que he hecho"_

El día estaba lluvioso y el cielo era una masa gris que parecía unificarse con la niebla que había en la tierra para formar una masa sin forma en la que era difícil respirar, y mucho más poder observar algo más allá de las propias manos.

El convento se alzaba grande, oscuro, tenebroso, como si fuera la casa del diablo en lugar del hogar de Dios.

Y aquellos dos encapuchados se acercaban a él como si fuera la única salida que quedara en sus vidas faltas de sentido.

El más bajo se alejó del más alto para hacer guardia, mientras el otro se acercaba a la reja y golpeaba la puerta cerrada que estaba pegada a ella.

Después de lo que fueron 5 largos minutos, la puerta se entreabrió y una cabeza llena de largos rizos de abano se asomó con delicadeza por la reja.

Supo que Tomoyo Daidouji fue la persona que abrió la puerta, al observar que sus enormes ojos de amatista se dilataron al verlo.

Ya sabía que su enorme figura encapuchada de aspecto sombrío y sospechoso que se erguía algo más de una cabeza de ella no iba a resultarle confortable, Eriol ya se lo había advertido.

Pero diablos, necesitaba un favor de ella, aunque según las descripciones de su nuevo socio, la tipa fuera una arpía que gustosamente se lanzaría sobre él cuando estuviera distraído.

Necesitaba sacar a Sakura de ese lugar, y para eso también necesitaba la confianza de esa arpía que se escondía debajo del cuerpo de una princesa.

Tomoyo se sentía insegura, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, debía cerrar ya la puerta y avisar a las monjas pero la sombra se acercó a la reja del convento y trancó su intento de huida, poniendo a temblar a pobre amatista.

Pensaba que era alguna clase de ladrón o violador, pero cuando se quitó la capucha, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y acercarse un poco a ese hombre tan atractivo.

Con unos ojos de ámbar que tenían algunas vetas de rojo y dorado y cabellos de chocolate que seguramente tendrían algún destello dorado cuando la luz del medio día diera en ellos, enmarcando un rostro que no podía ser real, el tipo era el segundo hombre mas atractivo que hubiera visto, después de Eriol, claro está.

La respiración se le cortó al recodar la descripción que Sakura le había dado del hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

**_Flash back_**

Sakura estaba mirando por la pequeña ventana de la habitación que compartía con Tomoyo, parecía pensativa y perdida en los recuerdos.

- Como te extraño – susurró.

- ¿a quien? – preguntó Tomoyo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Por supuesto a la persona que amo.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Li Syaoran.

- Dices su nombre como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

- Es que lo es.

- Pero por él es que estás aquí.

- No importa, fue porque nos amamos, - se rascó la cabeza dejándose el pelo corto aun mas despeinado y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida de complicidad – se que no estuvo bien hacerlo en la capilla, pero en ese entonces yo era una novicia, y no podía salir a ningún lado…

- En este momento tampoco puedes.

- Pero tengo un motivo para seguir de pie, no como antes que mis únicos recuerdos eran el abuso por parte de la casera del orfanato donde nos quedábamos, y los acosos de su hijo para que yo fuera la esposa.

- ¿Y él?

- Él era el único que me mantenía cuerda y feliz, y supongo que yo era un ancla inclusive más fuerte para su cordura.

- ¿Por qué?

- A él lo maltrataron muchísimo más que a mí, y su vida era miserable, a veces no le daban de comer por semanas y yo le guardaba una parte de mi comida, para que al menos comiera cuando fuera a mi cuarto a asear.

- ¿También era huérfano?

- Si.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Maravilloso… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – dijo ella con los ojos de jade repentinamente brillantes y distantes.

- ¿No puedes ser mas objetiva? – preguntó Tomoyo con una risita.

- ¿Hoe?

- Cosas como maravilloso, no me dice que aspecto físico tiene tu Romeo, Sakura.

- Bueno, entonces, dime que quieres saber.

- Color de pelo.

- Chocolate con destellos dorados al sol.

- ¿Ojos?

- Enormes, de color ámbar, con unas pestañas de un largo imposible y unas cejas gruesas del mismo color de su cabello.

- ¿Boca?

- Besable – Tomoyo soltó una carcajada breve - ¿Qué?, no se describirlos, son de un tamaño normal, finos… y tan, pero tan besables… - describió otra vez con ese aspecto soñador, mientras abrazada la manta de su jergón.

- Bueno, supongo que esa es tu opinión, ¿Estatura?

- Yo le llego al hombro…

- Ah entonces es un gigante.

- ¡Tomoyo! – las mejillas de Sakura se habían puesto de un rosado intenso, e hizo un puche bastante adorable que hizo reír un poco mas a la amatista.

- Bueno, y en aspecto general ¿Cómo describes su presencia?

- ¿Presencia?

- Si, como la energía que tiene y que sientes cuando entra en una habitación.

- Ah, bueno, pues antes que nada, es muy atractivo, me aturde, y pues cuando dejo eso de lado, hay una tristeza profunda que se aferra a él fuertemente, es como si lo envolviera, como si fuera algo que siempre lo ha acompañado. Algunas veces pienso que ni siquiera yo que lo conozco de toda la vida se las dimensiones que tiene ese pesar…

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque escucharon los pasos de una monja acercarse, y tuvieron que apagar rápidamente la vela y esconderla debajo de la almohada de Tomoyo, para que su simulación de estar perfectamente dormidas no se echara a perder.

**_Fin flash back_**

En verdad no podía decir nada, Sakura no se había equivocado ni un poquito en la descripción de su amante, el tipo era en verdad muy atractivo, y alguna misteriosa aura de tristeza efectivamente lo rodeaba como una segunda piel.

- Buenas tardes, señor – saludó ella.

- Eres la señorita Daidouji ¿Verdad? – dijo el tipo con una voz ronca que seguramente era producida por el cansancio extremo y la continua exposición al clima de ese momento.

- S… si… - susurró con un hilo de voz.

- Que bueno.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la amatista, mirando fijamente a ese extraño y apuesto hombre.

- Aquel que va a sacarte a ti y a Sakura de éste lugar – los ojos de la amatista se cuajaron de lagrimas y le cogió la mano derecha entre las suyas, incapaz de creer las palabras que él le había dicho.

- ¿Li? – definitivamente su intuición era muy buena.

- Si – contestó el hombre, discriminando información en ese cerebro suyo que era como una maquina y que la clasificaba a ella como una cosa inofensiva.

¿De verdad esta era la mujer que había violado a Eriol?

No parecía sino una frágil princesa metida en el traje y en el lugar equivocado.

- Yo pensé que habías dejado a Sakura… - susurró ella.

- Nunca lo haría, pero sabes bien que no puedo ser imprudente, dada la situación tan delicada en la que los despedimos.

- Si, es verdad.

- … - el anhelo con que la miró le dijo que necesitaba decir algo, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca.

- ¿Por qué te quedas callado?, ¿Necesitas saber algo?

- ¿C… cómo está ella? – el amor profundo que ella vio en esos ojos de ámbar era el reflejo del mismo amor que le profesaba su amiga a él.

- Desesperanzada, le han pasado muchas cosas…

- ¿Pero está bien?, ¿puede aguantar un poquito mas? – se acercó con los ojos abiertos como platos a Tomoyo.

- ¿Si te digo que no? – empujó la puerta que estaba trancada dos veces.

- ¡Déjame entrar entonces!, ¡tengo que sacarla de ahí!

- ¡Cálmate!

- No me voy a calmar hasta que no la vea y sepa que está bien, no voy dejarla mas tiempo acá, ¡déjame entrar! – ella le puso una mano en la boca para que guardara silencio.

- Shhhhh ¡No seas impulsivo!, esa fue una frase para ponerte a prueba, hace 3 días que no es golpeada, ¿Contento?, sabes que no puedes pedir mas de éste lugar – obviamente no le iba a decir que con la ultima golpiza Sakura había sangrado y era probable que hubiera habido un aborto, seguramente el tipo derrumbaría la puerta y se haría capturar y matar por la monja gorila.

- Pero sangró, ¡necesito sacarla!

- ¿Eres imbécil? Tienes que sacarla con un plan bien hecho, yo cuidaré de ella mientras tanto, no te preocupes.

Syaoran se quedó en silencio un lapso de tiempo cercano a los dos minutos, y luego dio un suspiro resignado, entonces miró hacia atrás y su compañero, el otro tipo de capucha le hizo una señal con la mano para que se apresurara, el castaño simplemente asintió y se metió la mano derecha dentro del habito, y sacó una carta hecha con papel raido, que por alguna razón extraña desprendía el mismo olor de él.

Tomoyo cogió la nota que el apuesto ambarino le entregó, una nota que valdría la vida entera para Sakura, la única cosa que podría sacarla de su profunda oscuridad…

- Gracias, eres una muy buena mujer, prometo sacarte a ti también de esta prisión, - prometió en un susurro para que Eriol no lo escuchara – ahora, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de llevarle esto a Sakura? – Tomoyo sonrió y tomó la carta con cuidado.

- Si, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz.

- Gracias, y también mándale esto – cogió la nívea mano de la amatista y depositó un suave beso en el dorso – el de ella es en los labios.

- No creo que pueda darle eso – dijo ella tapándose la boca con una suave risita – te pondrías celoso, y ella se pondría muy molesta conmigo, dice que sus labios solamente serán tocados por los tuyos, así que, ¿por que no le mandas un beso impreso en tu pañuelo?

- Se vería como el regalo de una dama a su caballero.

- Pero acá es lo mas conveniente – sonrió ella.

- Y bueno, ¿Cómo rayos hago para que quede impreso en el pañuelo?, no me voy a poner labial, y es mas no creo que tu tengas – la amatista soltó una suave carcajada.

- No, no, acá tengo una especie de labial neutro que yo hice hace poco, de grasa vegetal para evitar que los labios me sangren con este clima, precisamente tengo acá el de Sakura para que no haya malos entendidos, así que aplícate un poco e imprime tu beso rápido, antes de que venga el gorila.

El tipo sonrió y le hizo caso, doblando el pañuelo con cuidado y entregándoselo a la amatista junto al potecito que contenía el labial de Sakura.

- Gracias, no sabes cuanto te debo, señorita Daidouji.

- Tomoyo está bien.

- Entonces, muchas gracias Tomoyo.

- No hay de que. No es nada, supongo que debo ser buena después del grave pecado que cometí… - los ojos de ella se oscurecieron hasta parecer violeta, entonces, él le levantó el rostro y la miró directamente.

- No digas esas cosas, estoy seguro que si hablas con él, entenderá.

- ¿C… como…? – él sonrió, le puso un rosario en las manos y se volvió a poner la capucha haciendo una inclinación a la muchacha, al ver que una de las monjas se acercaba a la puerta.

- Hasta pronto, por favor, dígale al señor cura que pasaré por esta pieza en tres días, es imperativo que esté bendecida para ese día, porque necesito dársela a mi esposa, como aniversario de nuestra boda.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y pareció desvanecerse en la niebla, Tomoyo escondió la nota y el pañuelo en su delantal, sosteniendo la suave tela con el rosario.

- ¿Qué quería ese hombre? – preguntó la monja a pesar de haber escuchado.

- Dijo que sería un honor para él tener la bendición de este artefacto para la tarde del miércoles, hermana.

- Dámelo, se lo haré legar a Sor Clarisa

- Si, hermana.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta después de hacer una reverencia a la monja con reposada calma, para no levantar sospechas y se fue con su característico paso suave a sus aposentos para darle la nota a su amiga.

Sin saber que ese simple hecho podría traer mas problemas que felicidad.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: Bueno, como ven esta es una entrega masiva, no es de todos los fic, pero si de algunos, lo que para mi es una proeza, dada la falta de tiempo con la que ahora convivo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y las demás, se les agradece un montón.**


End file.
